Healing The Heart
by Olivia Knox
Summary: When Leah finally admits she has feelings for Jacob, she figures its to late, but is it? One-Shot


**Truth is i HATE the Jake/Nessi couple its kind of gross! I really wish that Jacob and Leah got together I would have been cuter and better! PLEASE tell me if you like it or not and be honest! **

Leah Clearwater gazed at Jacob Black with wide eyes, he had done it, he had imprinted! And it was a newborn leech! She felt her stomach turn with disgust. She could see it on his face, it was the same expression Sam had on Emily the first time he saw her. Leah felt her heart sink; she had just admitted not an hour ago that she had feelings for him

She had allowed herself to love again. And again to blew up in her face.

She felt tears threaten to surface; she dashed from the house and ran into the woods she wanted to be alone. She cursed herself for letting this happen again, letting her emotions get the best of her. She hated crying but once one tear fell they all came crashing down, why was it always her getting hurt? She envied Bella swan, she had everything, looks, a person that loved her, a family, and now a brat she can spoiler till she regrets it.

Leah plopped down on a nearby rock and rested her head in her hands. She heard footsteps coming from the right of her but she ignored them. _Damn them!_ She thought out of anger. _Damn them all!_ She really could care less if the mind reader read her mind. He could not do anything about it.

"Leah?" it was her brother Seth, she lifted her head and stared at him, he still had his little boy face, but it was fading. He was growing into a man and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Are you alright? 'She shook her head no, Seth waited for her to explain but she said nothing, just stared at the dirt.

After a few minutes of awkward silence she stood up and stared at her brother, "Seth, tell mom I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore."

"What? You're running away? Why?" Leah said nothing but gave her little brother a hug. He pushed her off and made her star at him, "Why are you leaving" Leah looked away not wanting to face him, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"I have too, I need to –" she breathed out trying to fight her tears, "to get away from La Push and Forks and the pack" He still was not looking at her little brother, how could she? Seth's arms fell to his side freeing her.

"This is about Jake right? You have how he imprinted on a baby?" She froze, then nodded

"But there is more to it then that, but you won't understand" she started to walk away but he followed her. She stared to walk faster, she wanted him to go back to the house and be happy with the leeches. She wanted to be alone, forget this place, and forget her pain.

"Talk to me, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Leah ignored him and kept walking getting ready to phase. "You love him don't you?" This made her turn quickly to face him, she felt a mix of emotions at the moment, amazed he knew, angry that she showed him, and happy that he saw it. She nodded and ran into his arms.

"I was a fool to think he would ever love a brat like me" she sobbed into his shoulder. Seth rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"You guys alright?" cam a voice from behind Seth, it was Jake holding the little demon. Leah looked over Seth shoulder and glared at the child. A deep hatred filled her, she stepped out of Seth's arms and started walking backwards shaking her head.

"Bye Seth" she glared once more at Jacob and the baby the turned and vanished into the words. She was about to phase but then remembered that would just make it easier for them to find her. She ran not looking back, ignoring Seth's yells for her to come back. It was getting dark and she had no clue where she was going, she walked far away from the Cullen's house, far from La Push, far from the nightmare.

She walked for hours, maybe she was going in circles but she was lost and they would never find her. She doubted they would care all that much. Seth yea, but the rest of the pack would cheer, everyone hated her, and she was a burden. She vowed to herself she would not phase into a wolf unless necessary, she would not have any contact with her former 'friends' she was a whole new person.

Forget love, she would never Imprint and she was destined to be a lonely old women, as she thought about this she shrugged. Better that then being hurt again. She had been through enough pain for a life time. She would try and live a normal life in whatever town she ended up in.

It was late, the moon was at its highest in the sky, she found a nice deserted back and she tried to sleep, It was harder because she was not in her would form, but it was better than nothing. It was a restless sleep but sleep none the less. When she woke she smelt another wolf in the area, _great!_ They found her, she must have slept longer then she anticipated.

"Leah?" She turned to see Jake sitting on a rock, his face sad. Lucky for him he did not have the baby; she would have not stood for that.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" But Jacob shook his head.

"Seth told me," Leah cursed him under her breath; she should have known he would have ratted her out. "It's okay, "

"Let me guess you want to reject me personally? Or you want to laugh at me because I was stupid to think you would ever like me? "She stood up, her face hard and full of rage.

"No, I wanted to tell you my imprint on Nessie is not a lover imprint. "He sighed and walked over to her, which she backed up with every step he took. "It's hard to explain but, I feel the same way" he smiled his sexy smile and took a large step forward, this time Leah did not move she was to bewildered.

"You're messing with me!" she said trying to back away but Jacob had put his arms around her waist. He said nothing, just brought his lips to hers.


End file.
